Knock Three Times
by a cold day in december
Summary: Prompt: "Write a romance story about two people who live in abutting apartments and are madly in love with each other, but have never actually met each other face to face." / AUSLLY. AU. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_Writing Prompt #558: Knock Three Times_. Write a romance story about two people who live in abutting apartments and are madly in love with each other, but have never actually met each other face to face.

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure no one in the fandom has done this before, so I really hope you enjoy this. It was really fun to write! Haven't been posting because my internet's been down for over a week, and my life is kind of sucking right now and I just want to scream, tear my hair out and/or cry a lot of the time, so sorry :)

I imagine them to be around twenty in this story.

* * *

**Knock Three Times**

.

.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
-— William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, 1595.

.

.

Austin awoke drowsily, stretching out his toned arms as his eyes fluttered open. He began to smile as he remembered it was Friday, and more importantly, his first day off from doing studio work in months.

He lazily dragged himself to the bathroom, chuckling to himself about the blonde bed-head that stared back at him in the mirror. Turning on the water, he prepared to have a nice long, hot shower.

Getting out of his pyjamas and stepping into the shower, he let out a high pitched squeal when the water hit his body, feeling the stone cold droplets and starting to shiver.

Looking at the faucet, he made sure it said hot and that it was turned most of the way up. Austin dropped the detachable shower head when the cold sent a shock down his spine, and immediately winced when it clanged with the shower floor.

He groaned loudly and wrapped a towel around himself, walking determinedly towards his bedroom, where he knew his wall joined with the girl from next door.

Austin hit it loudly and frantically.

"Dawson!" he called, voice raised. "This is the third time in two weeks that you've run off all the hot water!"

"It's rude to knock on the wall." Was the dismissive but firm reply.

"You _know_ we share a hot water tank, just..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"Sorry, Moon." The girl from next door called back, not sounding sorry in the slightest. He could imagine her smirking face on the other side of the wall.

Except he couldn't.

Somehow, even though they'd had numerous through-the-wall conversations, he'd never actually seen her face and had no idea what she looked like; what she was like or what she did for a living, or anything about her for that matter.

It was strange, but somehow Austin managed to take a small comfort from it.

He shook his head with a small, reluctant smile and turned on the immersion, planning to wait for the water to heat up.

* * *

Ally ran a hand down her curly, ombré hair with a sigh. She was sure that Moon from next door would be home soon, and no doubt start playing loud music the way he sometimes did late on a Saturday night.

Not that she didn't like partying. Well. She liked to go clubbing, where you didn't know anyone and it was dark and the drinks were better. Parties to her felt like forced fun with people you didn't particularly like.

Anyway, sidetracking.

She didn't mind his parties normally, but for the past few weeks she'd been snowed under at her job, and any peace and quiet she could get would be a big help, honestly.

Her dad had gone to New York to expand their musical instrument business, Sonic Boom, by advertising that people could record their own songs for a fee. Therefore, she'd had to offer this at the Sonic Boom she was stuck managing in Miami. Plus, her dad was terrible at taxes and anything number related, leaving her to do all the hard work and number crunching for both shops.

Ally flopped back onto her bed in her pyjama shorts and camisole. She let out a big sigh of air and vaguely heard a door slam coming from her left, where Austin Moon resided.

He crashed into something into the room next to her and she giggled at the distinct yelp of pain he omitted.

The walls between their apartments were thin, as if once their apartment had been one big one, but someone had haphazardly split it for whatever reason. They shared a boiler and an electricity grid, but she had never actually seen him before.

She knew he must have been some kind of singer, the amount of tuneful melodies that drifted through the walls, but assumed he was working hard on a debut album and that's why she'd never actually 'heard' of him before.

Ally threw caution to the wind and decided she need to know whether he was planning to make the headache she already had turn into a migraine.

"Austin?" She called, tentatively knocking on the wall.

He must've been close, as his reply came quickly. "I thought you said it was rude to knock on the wall."

She smiled. "I meant it was rude for _you_ to knock on _my_ wall." she hoped he heard her joking tone.

"Oh?" he inquired, laughter laced into his voice that she could hear through the paper thin wall and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I was just wondering whether you were planning on playing any obscenely loud music tonight?"

Austin shook his head before remembering she couldn't see him. "Not unless you want me to."

"I'd rather you didn't." she exhaled. "I've got a blinding headache."

"Oh, well I'll keep the noise to a minimum."

She thanked him and crawled under the cover of her bed, feeling warm and content. She may have never seen the boy who lived next door to her, but she felt happy after speaking to him.

"Hope you feel better." He called as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Dez, please don't break anything in my apartment." Austin whined.

"I wasn't!" Dez said, hands held up in surrender and hoping Austin hadn't seen how quickly they'd recoiled from the vase he had been about to touch.

"Good." Austin smiled warmly at his best friend.

"I wonder if the girl from next door is in." Dez thought out loud and Austin's head snapped to look away from the television. His eyes were trained and narrowed on the red head.

"How do you know about her?" he asked, almost feeling protective. He was the only one allowed to have wall conversations with Ally-from-next-door, as he'd taken to calling her.

Dez gave him raised eyebrows. "Dude, you talk in your sleep."

With that, Dez skipped off to Austin's bedroom, leaving Austin to stare astonished at the place his taller friend had been standing in. There were so many questions Austin could ask, like, _how did Dez know he talked in his sleep still? _He'd stopped for a long time and they hadn't had a sleepover since it had started again. That brought on questions like, _what was Dez doing in his house whilst he slept?_

Austin shook his head and got up to follow his friend to his bedroom, hoping Ally-from-next-door wasn't in.

"Oh, yeah, he loves talking to you." He heard Dez say and a giggle in response. Austin scrunched his eyes shut before opening them and the door, bracing himself.

"Oh, hey Austin." Dez said happily. "I was just telling Ally that you love talking about her, I mean, you even talk about her in your sleep! That's impressive."

"Didn't know you were in to me so much," Ally says from the other side of the wall. "I'm flattered."

"Dez!" Austin groaned, receiving laughs from both sides of the wall. "Why do you have to embarrass me so?" he asked, flopping down face first onto his bed.

"I'm just trying to let Ally get to know you!" Dez said and Austin's response was muffled by his duvet. "Sorry buddy?"

Austin lifted his head of the bed with a petulant expression on his face. "I said, if she wanted to know she would ask. Or _I _could tell her."

"Yeah, well." Dez said shrugging. "Ally, I've got to say, as much as he pretends he can sweet talk girls, if he really likes them, he's hopeless."

Austin rolled his eyes as Ally said, "I'll keep that in mind," from the other side of the wall.

"Hm, what else can I tell you?" Dez constantly thought aloud, and Austin sometimes wished he didn't. "Austin is blonde, he wears truck boxers the majority of the time, I can hypnotise him to be a cat but he doesn't know it most of the time, he has a fear of umbrellas, he is totally in love with you and has been for months, obviously—"

"Okay, Dez, I think that's enough." Austin said hurriedly and lifted his best friend from where he had been sitting on the floor next to Austin's chest of drawers. "I think it's time you went to see Trish."

"Who's Trish?" Ally called.

"Dez's girlfriend."

"Yeah," Dez said, "That's a good idea. See you later Austin and Ally."

There was silence in both rooms for a number of seconds before:

"So, truck boxers huh?"

Ally chuckled at the loud groan from her favourite blonde.

* * *

Austin didn't think he'd ever been more bored in his life.

Everyone had cancelled on him, and he had nothing to do for the day. He considered face planting onto his bed and just lying there, but figured that was just sad, really.

He wandered into his room and bent to pick up his guitar when he heard a frustrated shout from his next door neighbour.

"Everything alright over there?" he shouted warily. He and Ally had been talking a little more regularly lately, their wall conversations almost something funny to him.

"Yeah, fine." she groaned back and he frowned.

"Why don't you take a break from whatever it is that's frustrating you and talk to me." Anything to ease the boredom.

"Okay." Austin was surprised that she had agreed, but happy nonetheless.

"So... do you have any funny stories to entertain me with?" Austin asked and heard laughter echo through the wall.

"No. How about you entertain me?"

"Hm, that I can do." He lay with his back on the bed, ankles cross and fingers interlinked, resting on his stomach. "I could tell you about the time Dez hypnotised me to be a cat. It's the only time I actually remember it happening."

"Oh yeah, he mentioned that when he came over." Ally said with a smug grin that Austin could only imagine.

"Ha ha ha." he said monotone, causing her to giggle loudly.

He was embarrassed to admit he may have fist pumped at making her laugh, but it's not like she could see him anyway.

"I remember, I was really mad at this guy at the time. He'd threatened me in school, not that I was bothered, but I'd never done anything to him. I think my anger was the only reason I knew what I was doing."

"Did you attack him?" Ally asked.

"No, I scared him though. I think I kind of pounced on him and dug a few of my nails into his arm, and that was it, he was running off down the street."

"You did not!" Ally said, laughter clouding her voice.

"Did too. Not my finest hour, but a funny moment." Austin smiled to himself and then felt his phone buzz. It was his friends, saying they _could_ hang out now. Way to mess up his day hanging out alone but with Ally.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I have to go." he said reluctantly and he felt his smile dropping.

"Oh, okay, well speak to you soon, I guess?"

"Yeah, Ally, definitely. Bye."

"Later."

It was only after a period of time spent in the elevator did Austin realise just how disappointed his next door neighbour had sounded.

* * *

Austin dropped his keys on the coffee table and looked around his apartment. He'd spent a long day finishing up recording for his debut album; it had to be perfect before it went out for sale.

He decided he would go to his room and listen to some music to try and lull him into a deep sleep, God knows he needed one.

As he entered his room, he heard the unmistakable sound of crying.

Ally Dawson was curled up into a little ball on the floor like a cat, next to her wall. She was crammed into a small space between her bed and her wardrobe, tears flowing steadily down her face and sobs escaping her at irregular intervals.

Austin realised the sound must be coming from the other side of the wall, and sat down next to his bed. The sobbing was loud and his face crumpled painfully when he realised it was Ally.

"Ally?" he called softly. "Ally, it's me."

"Hey Austin," she replied shakily. "Is there something important?"

"No, I just..." he trailed off. "Do you want me to come over?" This was a big offer, considering they'd never met in person. He knew she wouldn't want him to see her with tears down her face for the first time, but he didn't mind. Over the past few months of living next door to each other, he'd grown to care for her a lot, and considered that Dez may be right when he said Austin was in love with her.

"No!" she said. "No honestly it's fine, if you want, you can," she paused to hiccup and sob, "Just talk through the wall."

"Okay. Why are you crying?" Austin had his back to the wall as he spoke.

"Everything is just a mess right now." she sobbed. Austin felt his chest clench a little. "I'm so stressed and I just feel like my head is going to explode."

"Well I wouldn't want that pretty little head of yours to do that." Austin said.

He'd imagined many times what she looked like. It was weird he knew. He could just go next door, knock three times and she'd open her door, and he'd see her. It was a surprise they hadn't bumped into each other already, but he liked the mystery.

"I have so much work to do and I didn't ask for a full time job. My dad was supposed to be coming back to help me out in our shop here, but isn't. Some godforsaken convention that's so much more important than me. My mom's in Africa and she's not coming back until the end of the year, and I'm just so tired of being everyone's second choice."

"Ally... I'm sorry." he said sincerely, he wanted to tell her that if she was a choice he could honestly consider, she would always be his first.

They lapsed into silence and Austin began to think.

Austin had spent many nights wondering what kind of girl was on the other side of that wall. He was sure she was brunette, he could just picture her in his mind's eye, all cute and brunette and little. He knew she was quirky, some of the things he heard coming from her apartment like shouts from herself and friends sometimes made him pause and chuckle, but he didn't mind.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked and Austin swore she must be sitting back to back against the wall, almost as if she were against him.

"You." he replied honestly. "Please don't cry, Ally-from-next-door."

"Is that your name for me?"

"Yeah." Austin was just glad she couldn't see his blush. "Don't be sad, Ally. I don't want to think about you being sad."

"I'll try, for you." she said and he felt himself smiling. "Thank you, Austin." Ally said as she felt herself ache. How was it possible to be in love with someone you've never seen?

"No worries, Ally. You should go and sleep off that headache."

"Yeah." she said and looked somewhat longingly at the wall from her place. Her eyes felt puffy and still full of unshed tears, but as she ran her delicate little hand down the wall, she was really glad that Austin lived next door to her.

* * *

Ally was just about to leave her apartment when she heard Austin unlocking his door also. Her eyes widened and she darted back through her door, closing it and leaning against it.

The slam had created a very loud noise and Austin started at door number 216, Ally's door, warily. He knocked three times and Ally heard it right above her head. "You okay, Ally?" he asked.

"I nearly saw you."

She knows it's stupid, but she can't give up the mystery of him yet. Right now, her elusive neighbour is just about the best thing in her life and she's really not ready to give it up.

He doesn't laugh because somehow he understands. They're playing a game with each other and he doesn't want that to end either, not yet.

"Okay, give me five minutes and then leave. Bye Ally."

"See you, Austin."

She resisted looking through the hole in her door with all her might as she heard his footsteps wander off down the hall and down the staircase.

* * *

Ally was doing something she hadn't had time to do in years.

Write a song.

Her dad had _finally_ come home and decided that maybe, it would be a good idea to hire someone else to work at the store besides her. Ally had rolled her eyes and faked a smile, just wanting to get home and do things she wanted to do.

Her life had been a cycle of eat. work. sleep. repeat. and she was sick of it.

She took comfort from the cold keys as her finger flew across the piano.

Ally began to sing, something she hadn't done in a long time. She had a blinding fear of singing in public, stage fright controlling a lot of her life and one of the reasons she'd never tried to really make something of herself.

The next thing to be heard when she finished her little song was clapping. She was confused until she realised that her piano was in her rather large bedroom (compared to the other rooms in her apartment, anyway) and nine times out of ten Austin was on the other side of her wall.

"Ally, is that you?" Austin calls and she's hesitant to answer but she does.

"Yeah, it's me."

"That was amazing!" he shouts. "Like seriously. You know, I've just made my debut album, but I really think you could help me compose some stuff if I get the chance to make the next one!"

"Yeah, maybe." she called back to appease him. She didn't think she'd be doing that, but who knows, time changes people.

"Well, it was really beautiful, Ally, what you just made up."

"Thank you." Ally looked at the wall once more and started to wonder just why she didn't want to see the face of the guy she was practically in love with.

"Play some more for me?"

Her fingers started to shake but she made herself nod and took a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

Austin was pacing around his apartment, not sure what to do. He'd grown impatient. Him and Ally-from-next-door-Dawson had been talking non-stop, almost every day now and all he wanted to do was _see_ her, because he had a sneaking suspicion they were perfect for each other and he just wanted to be with her.

He couldn't take it anymore, he _needed_ to see her. To take her in, learn her in a way that he couldn't do just by talking to her.

Locking his door, he braced himself as he knocked on hers. She didn't answer immediately and he started to fidget. Then the door swung open.

"Austin?" Ally asked. He nodded subconsciously, but was too distracted with drinking her in to give a real reply.

So this is who he'd been talking to all this time.

She was small and brunette, like he'd imagined, but her hair had strands of blonde laced through it. Her eyes were dark brown and her lashes fluttered under his gaze. She was so little, and all Austin wanted to do was wrap her up in his strong arms.

She was wearing a dress, coming down to her knee, black with beautiful white lilies on it. He loved her even more.

His hand started to move towards hers without him noticing. Ally noticed. She slipped hers into his, smiling goofily at how his large hand almost engulfed her little one.

Austin had bleach blonde hair, and the nicest of smiles. She could see his muscles through the black t-shirt he was wearing, and she smiled at the chains on his jeans. He didn't even have shoes on, just polka-dotted socks.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me all this time, huh?" he asked, licking his lips and pulling her closer to him so they were both standing in the doorway.

She grinned. "I could say the same about you."

"I'm really glad I fell in love with you." he admits without thinking. His eyes are just about to widen when she smiles so big, her pearly white teeth on show that he feels instantly relaxed.

Austin brings his other warm hand to cup her face and she blushes. "Me too."

Now it's his turn to beam.

He leans down toward her and she feels so content as she leans up to meet him. Their lips mesh together and suddenly she's clinging to him, one hand bunched up in his shirt and the other firmly gripping his upper arm. One of his hands moves through her hair repeatedly and the other has a tight grip on her waist.

Ally gasps and Austin can feel himself start to smile against her lips. They pull away slowly, eyes still closed and foreheads pressed together, feeling each other's breaths on their faces.

"I have been waiting so long to do that." Austin whispers and she nods.

"Finally." she says with a small smile and he opens his eyes enough to see and laugh softly.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you have it! I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. I feel as if everyone's been churning out fics like crazy lately, so I'm trying my best to get some stuff done. My ficlets just end up being longer than I first expect when I begin. :')

**Please review! :D**

-—Sophie.


End file.
